Autógrafo
by bleerPart
Summary: Dave invita a John a una firma de autógrafos de Nic Cage.


Sup (?) hoy les traigo a sus hogares mi primer fic (?) okay, eh querido hacerlo de mi otp _*aunque aún no me decido si es DaveJohn o DirkJake idk u_u*_ por ahora son los dos, y lo quise hacer así como salió bien cute y eso, porque pensaba hacerlo con _lemon orz_, pero alguien me dijo que el primer fic *_mayoritariamente_* debía de ser no _lemon_, so no lo hice con _lemon_… . Los personajes nombrados aqui no me corresponder sino a Adrew Hussie ouo. Okay los dejo para que lean.

-turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

[TG] hey john

[EB] hey dave :B.

[EB] que sucede.

[TG] tienes algo de que agredecerme

[EB] de que trata.

[TG] tengo entradas para que ese tio que tanto te gusta te firme un autografo

[EB] encerio :O.

[EB] para ver a nic cage?!.

[TG] no, para verme a mi

[EB] :B

[EB] gracias dave!.

[EB] luego te lo pagare.

[TG] tienes que estar listo para cuando llegue jehn ohbert

[EB] dave! te eh dicho que no me llames asi.

[EB] y claro que estare listo :B

[EB] gracias denuevo.

[TG] si, nos vemos

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

John apenas termina de re-leer aquella conversación con Dave queda con cara de _oh-por-dio-no-me-lo-creo_, y no podía esperar más a que el rubio llegara rápido de su trabajo en la tienda de mascotas. Quería que la mañana pasara rápido. *_Necesitaba_* que se pasara rápido.

Se levantó del sillón de la sala del piso que compartía con Dave. Hace ya varios años que se conocían por Internet *_pesterchum_* hasta que por los estudios decidieron compartir piso en ese edificio tan alto de Washington. Dave no solía darle aquellos *_regalos_* tan especiales y emocionantes que le fascinaban bastante al menor. Pero este...este era especial... ¡Por fin conocería a su ídolo! y para mejorar la situación le firmaría un autógrafo e iría con su mejor amigo. Esa sería la tarde más emocionante de su vida. Luego salió de sus pensamientos y se entró a duchar.

Dave había terminado ya su turno _*la verdad es que odiaba ese trabajo*_ además de que detestaba cuando su jefe _*ese pequeño y maldito gritón*_ le regañaba. Odiaba cuando Karkat además de tener casi la misma edad que él, se pusiera a gritar a todo el mundo de la nada, es decir, - ¿de dónde demonios sacaba tanto aire de sus pulmones?- era lo que se preguntaba cada día el rubio, que bueno que su turno termina ahora, la verdad quería irse lo más pronto posible.

John escucho la puerta del piso abrirse y luego de un rato cerrarse, el ojiazul pensó que sería Dave y no pudo dejar de sentir como la emoción le comenzaba a correr por cada vena de su cuerpo. Salió apresuradamente de su habitación a buscar al chico de gafas que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Dave!

- Sup.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Aun no, Dirk dijo que pasaría a buscarnos.

- Uhm...okay entonces esperare- dijo el moreno, al escuchar eso, la verdad es que tenía muchas ansias de irse ya.

Dave se sentó en el sillón y se coloca ver la televisión cambiando los programas cuando estos no le entretenían. El menor se sentó al lado de su amigo y el sillón no era lo suficientemente grande como para que al sentarse dos personas no se rozasen. Sus piernas tuvieron un pequeño roce _*lo más mínimo en realidad*_ el rubio sintió una pequeña electricidad correr por todo su ser. La verdad el Strider siempre sintió cosas por John desde que solo se conocían por pesterchum _*cosas que posiblemente no deberían sentir los mejores amigos*_. Cuando es momento se estaba volviendo algo *_tenso_* dentro de la cabeza del rubio, el ojiazul le saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Aun no me puedo creer que en unos minutos más conoceré a Nicolas Cage en persona! Y me además me firmara un autógrafo y mi mejor amigo estará allí conmigo!- comento ilusionado el menor.

- Respóndeme algo- dijo de repente el mayor- te emociona más conocerlo a él o el hecho de pasar una tarde conmigo?- soltó luego arrepintiéndose de haberlo preguntado.

- O-oh...uhm...y-yo...-el moreno no sabía que responder ¿Acaso estaba celoso o algo? La verdad le gustaba bastante pasar tardes con su amigo pero conocer a su ídolo...

- yo...-el teléfono del menor de los Strider suena en medio del silencio provocado por este y la confusión que sentía el ojiazul.

- sup. -Respondió algo molesto el rubio, quería saber la respuesta, la_ *necesitaba*_.

- está bien...si...si...lo sé...ya vamos.- corta y mira a John por un breve momento, el moreno estaba mínimamente sonrojado.

- tenemos que bajar, Dirk esta con prisa- le dijo con desinterés.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del Egbert olvidando la pregunta planteada por su amigo.

- ¡Pues vamos!.- le contesto tomando del brazo al mayor para llevarlo al ascensor lo más pronto posible.

- Eh eh tranquilo Egderp- le decía mientras era *_obligado_* a entrar en el ascensor. - parece que de verdad te calienta ese tío- siguió diciendo con un poco de molestia.

- Daaaaaaave rápido- siguió- tu hermano dijo que estaba con prisa- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco lo cual no fue percatado por el menor gracias a sus apreciadas gafas.

Finalmente llegaron al coche de Dirk en donde John se encontró ni más ni menos que a su primo Jake -"¿Qué hace él aquí ?"- el ojiazul estaba muy confuso- ¿Desde cuándo conoce al hermano de Dave?- estas y miles de preguntas más se le cruzaban por su mente, cuando la voz del ojiverde tomo su atención.

- Hola John- le dijo este con gracia- no sabía que conocías a los Strider- siguió con tono casual.

- uhm...ni...ni yo- le respondió el Egbert todavía confuso. -digo, que si los conozco...bueno no del todo...pues a Dave si...pero...pero. A Dirk...no- respondió son cuidado, pues le tenía algo de respeto al Strider mayor el cual solo mostró una media sonrisa.

- ¿y en donde son los autógrafos?- pregunto finalmente el de gafas picudas.

- Al muevo centro comercial " East West" casi en las afueras de Washington.

- Hecho.

Mientras John se seguía preguntando de dónde demonios fue que conoció Jake a Dirk, los Strider se daban cuenta de la mirada confusa y penetrante que el ojiazul le dirigía al English. Dave se sentía extrañamente celoso *_aunque no lo admitiera_* no le gustaba que lo mirara de tal manera. Y Dirk, al darse cuenta de esto sonrió y coloco su mirada en la carretera.

Al llegar al centro comercial, los cuatro chicos se bajaron del coche y los menores se despiden de los otros.

- Yo vendré a buscarlos- dice el Strider mayor a los chicos, pasando una mano por la cintura del English, este último se sonroja levemente y mira de reojo al de la mano posada. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de tal gesto, lo cual fue raro para él, pero seguía sin entender.

- Bien. Nos vemos entonces.- contesto el Strider menor con un poco de molestia, tomando así del brazo a John y llevándolo dentro del centro comercial.

- ¿Enserio John? Ahora el que te calienta es el novio de mi hermano?- le grita por lo bajo a su amigo.

- N-novio?...oh...- todas la ideas y las palabras del rubio se procesaban en su cabeza- espera...¿qué?

- ¿Espera que cosa Egbert?- lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Q-quieres decir que Dirk es...?- ¿Y ahora mi hermano?- le arrebata Dave con las palabras mientras bufaba. -olvídalo Jehn y vamos sino será tarde y no tendrás el estúpido autógrafo del tío ese- ¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntaba en su cabeza el menor.

En el segundo piso, había una gran masa de personas que luego de un rato se convirtió en una gran fila frente a una gran mesa en la que se encontraba el actor del protagonista de Con Air.

Mientras John no sacaba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su rostro.

Al cabo de una media hora más o menos, se encontraban solo dos personas frente a ellos. La emoción cada vez se apoderaba más del moreno mientras el mayor estaba en su móvil haciendo _quien-sabe-que_

Cuando Por fin se encontraban en la cabeza de la fila y John ya ni siquiera podía hablar. Nic Cage le está firmando la fotografía. El menor no deja de mirar al actor quien al terminar de coloca de pie y le tiene la mano.

- Egbert- le decía su compañero al lado. -Egbert- repitió luego.

Mientras el rubio le hablaba para que le diera la maldita mano de una vez, el cuatrojos seguía en las nubes.

- John!.- le dijo controlando la voz para no llamar la atención de las otras personas pero si la de John. Al ver que este no reaccionaba le dio un pequeño codazo al menor provocando que por fin reaccionara *_así que solo necesitabas contacto físico_* pensó el de ojos carmesí.

John por fin tomo la mano del hombre que tenía al frente aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. El menor sacudía la mano de Nic con ambas manos realizando un vaivén que Dave pensó que nunca terminaría, así que finalmente tomo la foto con el autógrafo ya hecho de la mesa y tomando también el brazo de del pelinegro.

- ¡¿Oye q-que haces?!- reacciono de repente el menor tras ser arrastrado por el Strider. -No me despedí Dave-

- Estabas tan embobado que de todas formas tampoco lo harías- le respondió soltando al ojiazul por fin.

- ¡Y mi autógrafo lo deje allí!- quiso correr de vuelta pero no pudo porque fue atrapado por el rubio.

- Tranquilo Jehn lo tengo aquí- le mostró la fotografía del autor en donde aparecía sonriendo. -Vamos a tomar algo-

- Esta bien- respondió el pelinegro cabizbajo.

Bajaron al primer piso, _*lo que les costó bastante, pues era demasiado grande el centro comercial_*. Hasta que finalmente el mayor encontró con la mirada una cafetería a lo lejos.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesita redonda y pequeña para dos personas. Se les acerco una chica que parecía ser la mesera pues llevaba puesto un delantal con una placa con su nombre, el cual decía *_mi nombre es Jade Harley*_ la chica era de piel clara, cabello color castaño, era de baja estatura y usaba unas gafas redondas que le quedaban un poco grandes para su rostro.

- H-hola... ¿q-que se van a servir los jóvenes?- pregunto nerviosa mirando al chico rubio con gafas oscuras *_es muy guapo_* pensaba mientras los otros escogían sus pedidos.

- Tráenos dos capuchino, my lady- le respondió el de ojos carmesí algo coqueto para intentar poner *_celoso_* al menor.

- E-está bien. Ya los traigo.- Y se retiró a buscarlos con algo de torpeza en su caminar por el nerviosismo.

Los dos adolescentes estaban en silencio, el rubio estaba en su móvil haciendo _quien-sabe-que_. Y John solo lo miraba con cierto interés.

Al cabo de unos minutos vuelve la Harley, bandeja en mano con los capuchinos en ella.

- A-aquí tienen.- Y los deposita en la pequeña mesa. Entregándole también la cuenta, pero junto con esta venia otro misterioso papel que contenía el pesterchum de la chica *_se lo traía a Dave_*. Pero cuando justo cuando el rubio lo va a tomar, el moreno se apresura y al tomarlo lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos. Por algún motivo no quería que este lo tuviera.

- Gracias- Le respondió el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en su cara. La chica asiente con la cabeza y se va a atender otra mesa.

Dave y John toman sus cafés y comienzan beber, cuando se escucha un sonido *_más bien, varios_* provenientes del bolsillo de John. Este lo saca y llama un poco la atención del rubio, quien trata de actuar con indiferencia. Cuando de repente el moreno coloca una cara de _*oh por dios, no me lo puedo creer, esta es mi oportunidad_*. Y *_salta_* de la mesa _*por así decirlo*_ casi volteando la mesita sino hubiera sido que Dave tenia los codos puestos en ella.

El menor corre por entre las demás mesitas hasta llegar a la salida de la cafetería y desaparecer en una esquina cercana.

Dave queda con cara de póker ante la reacción del menor tan misteriosa_ *tenía unos mínimos presentimientos de la causa de esa acción*._

Otro sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos pero esta vez corresponde a su móvil. Contesta y ve que el que lo llama es su bro.

- Sup.

- Dave- les contesta de la otra línea -No podré iros a buscar, estaré un momento más en casa de Jake.-*Dirk, apúrate* - se escuchó de repente, claramente era la voz de Jake llamando a su hermano.

- Creo que pasare la noche aquí- cambio de parecer el Strider mayor.

- ...Okay...como quieras...no importa- responde Dave tras esa extraña conversación. Corta la llamada y sigue con su café.

_*Nic está saliendo ya del centro comercial en el que se encontraba firmando los autógrafos*_ era lo que decía el mensaje que lo hizo saltar en la cafetería, dejando *_abandonado*_ al chico rubio que lo acompañaba. Corría a toda velocidad encontrando la puta salida de ese maldito, endemoniado y enorme centro comercial que parecía laberinto.

Paso ya más de media hora y John aun no encontraba signos de alguna salida.

_*Seguramente ya se fue_* pensaba el moreno mientras tomaba aire y trataba de respirar mejor. Finalmente decidió tratar de buscar el camino de vuelta a la cafetería en donde vio por última vez a Dave, pasando nuevamente lo mismo...sin encontrar un camino, esto le tomo otros varios minutos más _*demasiados cansadores*_ así que se detiene para descansar en una banca que se encontraba cerca, luego de unos minutos estaba durmiendo en ella hecho un ovillo.

Los segundo, minutos, horas pasaban y no se veía ninguna señal _*aunque sea mínima*_ por parte del menor que le dijera a Dave donde se encontraba. Pensó en llamarlo pero su móvil sonaba como apagado_ *¿Egbert por qué ahora?''_ Pensaba el rubio ya agobiado por la espera, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Se levantó de la mesita de la cafetería para dirigirse a la salida de esta y encontrar a su amigo _*con un poco de suerte, quizá solo quizá, lograba encontrarlo*_ lo cual no era muy seguro, incluso sonaba imposible.

Recorrió, recorrió, y siguió recorriendo sin encontrar nada de nada, pero con lo que si se encontró fue con un guardia de aquel centro comercial.

- Disculpe, quiero reportar un niño perdido- dijo el de Strider a aquel guardia quien se sorprendió pues no lo había escuchado acercarse.

- Claro, claro, deme los datos del niño por favor- respondió tratando de mirar a través de las gafas que Dave poseía *cosa que no logro, por supuesto*.

- Su nombre es Je-John. John Egbert, tiene 17 años, viste una playera azul, lleva anteojos y lleva consigo un autógrafo firmado por Nicolas Cage.- Le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada pues pensar en cómo era su mejor amigo le causaba cierta gracia, que lograba hacerle sonreír de forma boba.

- Esta bien, reportare el desaparecimiento- Tomo una especie de pequeño micrófono el cual al parecer conectaba con los parlantes de todo aquel lugar- _¡Atención, Atención, llamando a John Egbert, John Egbert, reportado como niño perdido, si alguien ve a algún chico de 17 años con una playera azul, anteojos y un autógrafo de Nicolas Cage, por favor comunicarlo al guardia más cercano, se le agradece!.-_ el guardia mira a Dave y asiente, además de indicarle un asiento cercano para que tomara asiento, mientras esperaba alguna señal de su...amigo...

Pasaron otros cuantos minutos cuando una anciana se le acerca al guardia. Luego este se acerca al rubio.

- Ya lo encontraron- le dice con una sonrisa muy amplia.

- Gracias, ¿dónde esta?- el Strider solo quería encontrarlo rápido, _tenerlo_ cerca rápido.

- Cerca de aquí, pero para usted no se pierda, le diré que solo tiene seguir derecho por este pasillo luego al final dobla a la izquierda y en una banca estará su... ¿amigo cierto?.-

- Si...amigo.- le responde iniciando la marchar.

Luego de seguir todas las indicaciones que el guardia le había dado, llego al sitio, había demasiadas personas pero en exactamente una banca color rojo, había un chico hecho un ovillo con una placidez en su rostro que causaba muchas sensaciones en el mayor, el cual se acerca y lo mira con cierta ternura, lo toma en brazos y procurando de no despertarlo, logra encontrar una bendita salida y pide un taxi.

Al llegar al piso que compartían, Dave tiene la intención de llevarlo a su habitación pero cuando intenta abrir la puerta se da cuenta de que esta cerraba con llave *_por alguna razón desconocida, el moreno la cerraba*_ el mayor nunca se lo había preguntado pero ahora sí que lo hizo _*por qué demonios la cerraba*_ ese era uno de los poquísimos misterios del Egbert. Se dirige a su propia habitación _*aun con John en brazos y dormido*_ y lo deposita cuidadosamente en su cama, _*tendré que dormir en ese maldito e incómodo sillón*_ pensó con disgusto el de ojos carmesí.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la sala para irse a dormir, escucha como el menor lo llama.

- Dave...- le dijo en un murmuro -Dave...-

El rubio se da vuelta en su mismo lugar prestando atención al llamado.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunta con curiosidad.

- Ven...- el moreno ahora tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Mientras el mayor se le acercaba con cuidado y sentaba a su lado.

- Dime.-

- Gracias...- esto sorprendió al Strider.

- ¿Gracias por qué-?-

- Por todo...-

- Es mejor que duermas John...- Tenía muchas cosas que responderle ante tal acción, pero solo pudo gesticular esas palabras.

Dave se levanta y se dirige con destino de nuevo a la sala, pero...

- Dave.- Escucha nuevamente por parte del menor. El rubio voltea y lo mira.

- Dime- Le dice con algo de cansancio, estaba cansado en realidad, John no era muy liviano después de todo.

- ¿Adónde vas?- Pregunta con curiosidad-

- A dormir.- Le dice el mayor con seguridad.

En ese momento John se sienta en la cama y ladea la cabeza -No.- y le hace un gesto como señal de que se fuera a acostar junto con él.

- Ese sillón es demasiado incomodo Dave, no duermas ahí, te lo prohíbo- Dave quería responder, pero la propuesta era muy tentadora...

Finalmente cede y se recuesta a su lado. Por un momento el rubio le da espalda a John quien le está mirando. El mayor termina dándose vuelta en la cama para mirar de frente a su amigo, mirarlo con ternura y depositar un beso en su frente.

- Buenas Noches-

A la mañana siguiente Dave despierta con John encima de su pecho _*Al parecer se movían muchos en sus sueños, o por lo menos en los de esta noche*_ el mayor había despertado mucho antes y en ese momento solo se dedicaba a aprovechar cada momento, cada respiración por parte del pelinegro, en su pecho. Cuando John despierta, se remueve un poco y levanta la vista encontrándose con la mirada del Strider _*esos ojos le encantaban*_ -y a quien no-.

- Buenos Días- le dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- Hola bello durmiente- Se burla por lo bajo el rubio. Ya no soportando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, se acerca mucho más al rostro de John, lo toma de la barbilla y junto sus labios con los ajenos.

El menor queda sorprendido con esto, y trata de corresponder al beso como puede, posando las manos en el suave cabello rubio.

Es increíble como dos bocas encajan perfectamente, la sensación que eso provoca le da un toque especial a la situación de la que ninguno quería abandonar. Dave de separar levemente.

- Te amo John- dice finalmente.

- Y yo a ti Dave...- Y se funden en un apasionante nuevo beso.

Hola que tal de nuevo (¿), espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo y ahora estoy en proceso de escribir otro, pero esta vez será un fic más largo con capítulos que tratara de algo muy peculiar _*al menos para mí*_ pues no eh leído algo por el estilo y seguramente tenga el primer capítulo la próxima semana. Lo único que les puedo decir por ahora es que es algo confuso al principio _*incluso yo me confundía al planearlo*_ y eso. Por supuesto que no olvidare mencionar a la persona que me ayudó a crear este fic _*motivándome y agregando cosas*_ a mi _kis-moirail anxiousBastard_ que también esta con su propia historia _*también fue la persona que me dijo que no hiciera lemon*_ lajsdflkjsdflksd okay nos leemos en mi quizá próximo fic y no olviden dejar sus recomendaciones en los reviews- Adew~


End file.
